Dark Moon Rising
by Cairella
Summary: Queen Serenity gave her life and nearly destroyed the earth to protect Crystal Tokyo from the New Black Moon Clan. Later in the future the new senshi must fight the Black Moon Clan and find the next in line to rule the new moon kingdom.


Prelude

He smiled as he saw the destruction around him, "At last the Neo-Kingdom will fall..." He said in a quiet tone as he made his decent into the castle. "The Black Moon Family will finally have its revenge" He said as he stopped at the castle gates. Suddenly a solider walked up to him;

"Sir, their men are either retreating or surrendering, however there has been no signs of the Sailor Senshi yet." He said as he bowed respectfully to the man.

"They obviously know this is a battle that they cannot win...Good, get Alessa and Drakon here immediately, we shall begin our final attack."

"Yes Lord Sharpe." The guard immediately ran off. Not too long after wards a young man and woman walked up alongside Sharpe.

"Sir; You called for us." Alessa said as she bowed respectfully. Sharpe smirked as he turned to face them.

"Yes...our time has come to take what is rightfully ours!" He said proudly as Drakon and Alessa smirked and stood up. "And now its time for us to raid their pathetic excuse of a stronghold." As he said this he extended out his arm and began charging a massive amount of energy. "To the beginning of a new era..." He said as he released the energy into a concentrated beam and shot it at the wall. There was a massive explosion and debris flew out from every direction.

"Hold it right there! In the name of all that is good we will stop you!" A group of female voices cried out

"Its our welcoming party..." Drakon said cunningly as he quickly drew out his sword.

"You've done enough damage and now its time for you to get put in your place." One of the girls said as they all stepped out of the smoke.

"Well if it isn't Sailor Venus, still running that mouth of yours as always..." Alessa said as she kept her eyes locked on Sailor Venus. The other Senshi immediately walked out and stood behind Sailor Venus.

"Enough talk, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way..." Sailor Mars said as she kept her eyes locked on Sharpe; She could feel the energy radiating off of him, and she had a good feeling that what she was getting off of him was only a portion of his real power.

"Come on now Mars, I think we both know who really has the upper hand in this situation, and its not you..." As Alessa said this Sailor Venus gave the rest of the Senshi the signal to attack.

"Oh yeah...well we'll just see about that!" Jupiter cried out as she began charging her attack. Alessa smirked as she stepped out in front of Sharpe.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"

"Juptier Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty... Shock!" Alessandra smirked as she saw the wave of attacks coming from the Senshi. One by one they all

"Come now, you're all going to have to do better than that.." Alessandra said as she put up a reflective barrier and the attacks were reflected back at the senshi. One by one the girls fell down.

"Drakon you know what to do..." Sharpe said as he and Alessandra continued on into the castle. Drakon smirked as he looked over Senshi.

"Now don't worry I'll make sure your power gets put to good use..." He said as he held out his hand. Suddenly the senshi became protected by some type of magical power. "What the..." Drakon said as he backed away in shock

~Inside the Crystal Palace ~

Sharpe and Alessa walked around the palace obliterating any guards that got in their way. Sharpe looked over at Alessa and smirked. "I was concerned when I heard you had fallen in love with that fool Diamond. Alessa nodded as she looked over at Sharpe.

"That was unintentional, the plan was to get the information that I needed off of him."Alessa said as she thought about her short relationship with Prince Diamond. "I had a weak moment and he used it to his advantage...I had always had my eyes set on another..." She said discerningly as they approached the throne room doors. Sharpe paused and let a slight smile appear on his face as he heard her say this.

"I see...well then; We shall discuss this later...lets continue on with our mission..." He said as he gestured towards the throne doors. He immediately lifted his hand and a massive wave of dark energy erupted from him and destroyed the strong doors. Both Sharpe and Alessa quickly ran inside as the doors collapsed.

"You may have made it in here but thats as far as your going to get!" King Endymion yelled as he ran in front of the door protecting the Queen's Room

~ Queens Room ~

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head as she saw Crystal Tokyo being torn apart. "Any hope of restoring the kingdom will be lost if the silver crystal is destroyed..." She said as she pulled out the Eternal Transformation Brooch. " I have to do this..." She said as she used most of her strength to separate the crystal from the brooch.

~ Throne Room ~

Endymion quickly drew out his sword and charged for Sharpe, swinging repeatedly at him. "You're going to pay for all of the people that you killed today..." Sharpe smirked and simply dodged every swing from Endymion.

"You've gotten clumsy; Such a shame...I was expecting to have a little fun with you before I put you out of your misery." Sharp said slyly as he pulled out his blade.

~ Queens Room~

Suddenly there was huge flash of light. "Silver Imperium Crystal, don't let the Moon Kingdom die, let the chosen few start a new life in the future . As she said this there was a sudden flash of pink.

"Serenity!" Endymion yelled as he ran inside. Immediately realizing what she had done he quickly took a swipe at Sharpe.

"Damn you Endymion!" He hissed as he drew back as Alessandra stepped in front of him. Suddenly Drakon ran into the room.

"Sir...their..." Drakon paused as he was interrupted by Sharpe.

"I know...get the queen now!" He yelled as Serenity slowly made her way to her feet.

"Now let me use the last of my strength to destroy you and to recreate this earth...Cosmic...Mooon" Sharpe immediately charged at her but was only stopped by Endymion rushing out in front of her and taking the blow.

"Power!" She screamed as there was a huge explosion of light.

~ ~The Future Earth~~

~Lunacosity College ~

"Somebody wake her up please..." said as someone woke Alana up.

"Alana..." Erin said as she she nudged her.

"Huh...what...errrr...ooops..." Alana said as she quickly sat up

"Ohh hellur, how nice of you to join us Miss Lauzier... now as I was saying..." It was just a normal day for Alana Lauzier. She was in her first official semester in college as a music major. She didn't receive much approval from her choice of major at home so she spends majority of her time with her best friend Erin. However little did she know that her life was going to change greatly within two days.

~Dark Dimension ~

Sharpe hissed as he awoke from his deep sleep . "That foolish woman...she thought her spell could do us under forever..." He said as he slowly stood up and ran his hand through his lucious black hair. "No matter her attack was only a minor setback...The earth now is helpless..." As he stood up he saw Alessa and Drakon still unconscious... "I guess I will have to explore myself today..." He said as he opened a portal.

~Lunacosity College ~

"Hey did you hear about the opening for the new jazz instructor?" A girl said to Alessa as they walked out of the classroom.

"No I di-" They stopped as they saw a man walking into the building. His hair was midnight black, slightly curly and down his face. As he walked by the group of girls he smiled and waved at them.

"Ah are you the applicant for the new job?" The chair of the Music Department walked up to him and smiled.

"Yes, I am you must be Dr. Ferris..." The man said as he reached out to shake his hand. smiled.

"Excellent, was it...well you come back to my office and we'll get things started." Sharpe nodded as he kept his eyes on Alana. He then smiled at her and waved at her again as he walked off with Dr. Ferris. Erin looked at Alana and shook her head, suddenly she grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her.

"Alright lets go..." She said as she shook her head and carried her friend away to another room.

"So I talked managed to talk to Nate today..." She said with a smile as they walked into a small practice room.

"Oh yeah?" Alana said in a slightly dazed tone, she was still thinking about Professor Sharpe. Erin shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, he said he's been really busy lately that's why he hasn't been here." Erin said as she looked up at the window, to see a guy standing by the window.

"Oh yeah Alana I wanted you to meet someone...Alana is this James." Alana smiled as she looked at James. James smiled at her as he walked in the room. "He's a friend of Nathan's..." She said as she walked over towards the door. Suddenly Dr. Ferris knocked on the door.

"Alana could you come out for a second, I have someone who wants to speak with you." Alana looked at everyone and smiled as she walked outside.

"Alana I'm sure you saw Mr. Sharpe earlier today." He said with a smile as Sharpe looked over towards her and smiled.

"Yes, yes I have..." Alana said with a smile as she nodded.

"Well I want you to be his first student for this semester." said as he looked in-between Alana and Sharpe.

"Alana if you would allow it, It would be my honor to be able to teach you." Sharpe said with a calm smile on his face. He could feel a strange power coming from Alana he just didn't know what it was. Alana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, umm of course." As Alana said this Dr. Ferris smiled and started to walk off. "Alright Alana how about we walk over into the practice room over here and we'll get you started. Sharpe said as he led Alana into the room. As Alana walked into the room Sharpe quickly started to chuckle slightly.

"You're an interesting girl...you're the type of person I'll need to help me..." Sharpe said as he turned around and started to play a strange tone on his saxophone. Alana felt herself becoming weak and she quickly passed out and was caught by Sharpe. "And besides I need to figure out why and where this strange energy that's surrounding you is coming from." He said as he opened a portal back to the remnants of his castle.

"Alana Lauzier, welcome to the Black Moon Family..." He said as he set her down gently on a bed near the Dark Crystal.

Thats it for the Prelude :) Look for Chapter 1 soon. And there will be an update coming soon to Prophecy of Phaedos as well as Left by Love, Stuck with Science!


End file.
